U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,515, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a drug delivery system which, in one of its embodiments, includes a prophylactic hood or shroud for protective placement on the top of a vial containing flowable medicament. The hood or shroud has a flexible pull ring to assist in its removal from the vial when the contents of the vial are to be administered. In the course of a day, health care or pharmacy personnel may, individually, be required to remove the hood or shroud from numerous vials. There is a need for a tool for efficiently and quickly removing the hood or shroud from such vials.